


It's Harder for a Hobbit

by boobysinger



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobysinger/pseuds/boobysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all Frodo needed to sleep, was Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Harder for a Hobbit

The road to Mordor was not easy for any man, let alone to young Hobbits. Sam and Frodo had been travelling for weeks upon end through various terrains and it was hard to be thrust into the world when you’d been in the safety of the Shire all your life; and it took its toll on the Hobbits.

Samwise Gamgee had promised Gandalf that he would look after Frodo, and he had kept by that promise throughout their journey. Sometimes in the night when Sam would be awaken by Frodo tossing and turning he would sit up and ask “What’s the matter, Mr. Frodo?” and when Frodo would turn to look at him with baby blue eyes he would then ask “Can you not sleep?”

Frodo would sigh and look away saying, “Sam...” But Sam would look at him with that soft smile and Frodo could never help but to smile back at him and to accept the fact that he enjoyed it when Sam would then move over towards him and pull him close; embracing him completely.

He would feel warm inside when Sam held him, he would also feel warm on the outside as Sam drew his cloak over the two of them. And it was moments like that when they would forget that they had such a large quest to fulfil, for when Sam held Frodo in his arms, and when he could feel the slow steady breath on his neck; he was relaxed.

When Frodo was relaxed, he could sleep and wake up refreshed in the morning, and turn to see the smile that Sam wore whenever he looked at the brown haired Hobbit.

 


End file.
